


An extraordinary trip to Japan

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: When Agela takes a trip to Japan, her village is attacked by Omnics. When she is backed into a corner and it seems like the end, her life is saved by the ninja Genji, who Angela instantly falls for. For the next few days, she went to live with Genji and his master Zenyatta.





	1. Their meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I write a lot of Pharmercy and this if my first Genji/Mercy work.
> 
> Sorry for those who ready my Pharmercy works, I have fallen to the dark side and will soon return. But for those who like Genji/Mercy, ya bes twatch yo asses, cus MemoryMonkey's coming at you!

“Hey, Angela, you there?” Jack asked.

 

“Mh? Ah, yes, of course. Sorry.” Angela sighed.

 

“Just tired?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Yes, that would be it.” She answered.

 

Angela was playing a game of monopoly with Jack and Fareeha in one of their free moments. They were her two best friends, but she couldn't enjoy herself. She simply kept spacing out, though she wasn't at all tired.

 

She had just recently felt empty. Insignificant. Unfulfilled and lonely. She found this hard to express, and it had been getting worse for several weeks. She wasn't sure what to diagnose it as in all of her expertise. Perhaps it was just lonliness.

 

Whatever the cause, people started noticing it. Her usual bright smile and enthusiasm had been replaced with stoicism and boredom. She was unsure what to do until she bumped into Fareeha in a corridor.

 

“Angela. You're not okay.”

 

“What? I'm fine, just tired.”

 

“Angela... Go on holiday. And go somewhere awesome.” Fareeha said dead serious, smiled at her, and walked away, leaving her pondering. She hadn't considered going on holiday. Thinking about it, it wasn't a bad idea.

 

Soon, she had started planning it. Japan. She had _always_ wanted to visit Japan, and since Jack, who was her boss, understood that she wasn't well at the time, he allowed her the time off. After some deliberation of tourist attractions, she decided she'd go for temples and famous sakura gardens. Sakura cherry blossoms were beautiful, her favourite plants. Eventually, she had settled on the Kiyomizu-dara temple, a well-known tourist attraction.

 

Surprisingly, she was excited for it from the start. She made sure to profusely thank Fareeha for the idea and Jack for the time off before she set of for the airport only a few days later.

 

 

 

 

Angela practically jumped up and down with excitement as the plane touched down on the ground. It had been her chidlhood dream to go to Japan, but she had never had the time or reason to. Since she didn't know a scrap of Japanese, she had to rely on Japanese people who had learned English. Fortunately, several people who had arrived at the same airport as her were heading for the same village as her, and a guide led everybody there.

 

Not long later, she had arrived at her house. As the group moved away from her, she got her first moment to herself in quite some time. A cool, soft wind blew past her, carrying several distinctive pink petals. Recognising them, she looked right where the wind had come from, and a set of Sakura trees lined a pathway into a local park. She smiled and deeply breathed in her scent and the fresh air, before opening the door to her house.

 

It was mostly wooden, and quite creaky. There were only three rooms, a small toilet room, kitchen/dining room, and bedroom. It was small, but cozy. Quickly, she sat down, connected to the wifi and sent a messsage saying that she had safely arrived.

 

She looked out of the window, seeing the temple, her first place to visit. She grinned excitedly, as she would go up there in just a few hours once she'd unpacked all of her things. She turned on the television, which conveniently had English subtitles, and looked at the news as she carried all of her luggage inside.

 

Two large suitcases to unpack.

 

Just before she opened the first, her curious eye was drawn back to the television as people began to shout. She watched in disbelief and petrified horror as the news showed a heavily armed Omnic carrier vehicle heading _straight_ for the village she was in. Apparently it was an unauthorized military vehicle being used by a group of rogue Omnic terrorists.

 

Angela was ready to grab her suitcases and run there and then, before a distant explosion sent poweful vibrations through her house. She stared out of the window, eyes wide as the military vehicle was already upon the village, Omnics spilling out of it. She surely couldn't escape. She could only hide.

 

The TV lines were cut and the TV turned to loud static immediately before Angela turned it off.

 

_Why here? Why now? I'm not ready to die!_ Angela thought, grabbing her suitcases and lugging them into the bedroom. She locked all of the doors and closed all of the windows, before opening a small cupboard, and desperately ripping out the shelves to hide herself in it. It was a very small floor cupboard, about two feet tall and about a foot deep so she used her suitcases to cover herself. She was completely hidden between them, the corner in the wall and the cupboard ceiling.

 

If  _only_ she had brought tin foil! She was considering bringing some, as she was quite paranoic, but decided against it as this would be her holiday to relax. Some decision that turned out to be. That way, she could have better hidden her heat signatures from the Omnic scanners. Now she was a sitting duck.

 

Silently getting her phone out, she silently wrote out a message to Jack and Fareeha explaining her situation.

 

_If we do not again meet, know that I love you two and all that time that I have spent with you._

 

She finished writing, tears in her eyes as she tried to keep her breathing under control. Her thumb was resting on the  _send_ button, unwilling to press it. She listened as screams and gunshot echoed from around the village, the sound of explosions, fire, and buildings collapsing backing it.

 

She tightly curled up and begged for a miracle, her thumb still hovering over the  _send_ button.  After some time, there was silence apart from the fire. Perhaps they had left? Perhaps she was the only survivor. Maybe she would burn to death if this house caught fire.

 

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as a huge explosion right above her house blew off the whole roof, sending rubble into her room. Fortunately, she was not hurt. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as she heard her main door being knocked in. She stared at the still intact bedroom door through a tiny gap in the suitcases.

 

She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming as the door was smashed in, a BN15 unit walking in, and conducting a brief scan.

 

Time slowed down as its face stopped, staring straight at her.

 

As it slowly configured into turret formation, Mercy knew that it was the end. She pressed the button and sent the message as the barrel started spinning, reading to send hundreds of bullets through her luggage and into her.

 

In an instant, a figure seemed to appear over the top of her broken wall, and jump straight in front of the Omnic. Did he want to die?

 

Angela stared in amazement as the figure, wearing ninja clothing, pulled out a sword to face the BN15's chain gun. The second the gun started firing, the ninja's sword swished through the air at lightning speed, every single bullet seeming to disappear. Seconds later, the BN15 exploded, and Angela realised that the ninja was using his sword to deflect the bullets back at the Omnic.

 

In the short ensuing silence, the ninja turned around to face Angela's little shelter, obvious that someone was hiding inside. He gently reached a hand towards her.

 

She held her breath as he pulled a suitcase away, revealing her, curled up and terrified, tears in her eyes.

 

The previously stoic expression on his face instantly turned to pity. Her heart leapt, seeing him. His face was kind and handsome – he was in excellent shape and clearly _extremely_ talented. When he offered her a hand, she didn't think before she took it.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice gentle and soft.

 

“I – yes – well, thanks to you...” She blushed.

 

“That is good to hear. Let's get out of here, I live quite far off. It is safe there.” Angela's heart skipped a beat again. She could accompany him to his house, maybe even stay for some time?

 

He gestured for her to follow, and walked silently to the destroyed door, eyes darting about like a hawk's. After figuring out a path with minimal risk, he again gestured for her to follow.

 

She didn't even think about her luggage as she followed him, as quickly and quietly as she could, towards a nearby bush arrangement. He walked close to that, her behind, for some time. Upon reaching a crossroad, he pointed to the road left.

 

“That is the way out of here, and to my home,” he whispered. “There's no way of escaping without being spotted, so you will have to run as fast as you can.”

 

“What about you?” Angela asked, concerned.

 

“I will be fine. Now go!” He shouted, standing up, and running beside her, clearly capable of running a lot faster. He only ran beside her as, when the omnics saw them and instantly opened fire, he saw stood behind her to deflect every single bullet. He wouldn't allow her to be shot. She had almost reached a pathway out of the village when she heard a horrible crunching sound, and the ninja cried out.

 

A large bullet had embedded itself deep into his shoulder.

 

“Keep running!” He shouted, grabbing her hand and sprinting down the forest pathway at a pace seemingly faster than humanly possible.

 

After they were out of gun range, he quickly ripped off a segment of his shirt, revealing a very well-toned abdomen that Angela couldn't help but briefly stare at, before he tightly wrapped it around the wound, biting his lip in pain.

 

“Come on, don't stop! We haven't lost them yet!” He shouted, again taking her by the hand and sprinting, now not leaving profuse trail of blood behind him.

 

“I am a doctor, and you should certainly not be running with a wound like this! I can help you!” Angela suggested to the ninja.

 

“No, it would take too long. I appretiate the offer, Doctor, but my master can heal me.”

 

As he continued sprinting forwards at a pace that Angela struggled to keep up with even when he was pulling her along, she pondered who his master could be. Perhaps he was part of a ninja tribe that had their own doctors?

 

Finally, after Angela's legs had been screaming for her to stop for some time, they stopped running and saw a large temple on top of a hill about a mile away.

 

“That is my home. Come on.” He commanded, still not tired as he jogged towards it, still pulling Angela with him, recognising how tired she was.

 

“Do not worry, we have lost the Omnics. They won't follow us here – you are safe here, Doctor.”

 

“Please – call me Angela.”

 

“Angela – what a pleasant name. My name is Genji. Genji Shimada.”


	2. Settling down

“Here we are, my home. Make sure you are very respectful to our master. Do not judge him because of what you have just seen.” Genji said, walking towards a large door.

 

Angela was pondering what this could mean as Genji opened the door. She almost moved to hide behind Genji as she saw an Omnic sitting right in the middle of the hall. Fortunately, she maintained her composure as Genji bowed to the Omnic.

 

“Master, the village was destroyed. There was only one survivor.”

 

The Omnic looked up at Genji, noticing wound.

 

“Good work, Genji. You have just saved a life.” He spoke gently as he moved his hands around the general area of Genji's shoulder, a warm golden orb hovering in between his hands. Angela watched, entranced, as his bandage unwound itself and fell off, soaked in blood. The blood on the bandage and now the floor floated into the air, and straight back into Genji's arm, the bullet floating straight out with a hiss of pain from Genji, the torn tissues simply piecing themselves back together, and the skin slowly merged as if there was never an opening at all.

 

“Master, this is Angela, the survivor. Angela, this is my master, Zenyatta.”

 

“Greetings, Angela. You are shook.”

 

“Ah – well, yes. Thank you, Genji, for saving me. I owe you my life.”

 

“You owe me nothing, Angela.” Genji answered, bowing.

 

“Angela. You are a tourist, correct? You live far from here but you are here for a short time?” Zenyatta asked.

 

“That's right... Master?” Angela hazzarded. Zenyatta chuckled.

 

“Please, call me Zenyatta.”

 

“Right, Zenyatta. Sorry.”

 

“Since that is the case, you are welcome to stay with us until this passes over. Genji could use the company.”

 

Angela's heart skipped a beat. She was here until the Omnic attack ended. The could last from a few days to a few weeks. She had asked for a miracle, and she had been given one. She  _had_ to get to know Genji better. He was absolutely fascinating. His skills wih a sword were unfathomable, his endurance and physical prowess unimaginable. And he was so selfless, and  _adorable._

 

Angela blushed as she realised that she already had a huge crush on Genji as he led her to her room. They had a spare room for any guests, and it was very pleasant. It was much like her previous house, in the village, except slightlly larger and less  _creaky._ Out of the window showed an astonishing view of whole fields of Sakura. She knelt down by the window and thanked Lady luck.

 

“We will give you some time to recover,” Genji began, “we eat in two hours. We have internet, by the way. You can talk to your friends.” He said, leaving.

 

After a few moments of sincere thankfulness, Angela took her phone from her pocket, which had survived. She always made it habbit to carry her charger in her jacket, so she was desperately thankful when she found a set of plug sockets in the main room. She plugged her charger in, and connected to the wifi, suddenly receiving messages from Jack and Fareeha.

 

They were saying the kinds of things she had said to them.

 

With a deep breath and a huge grin, she typed a message on their chat.

 

_Mercy_ : Turns out I'm alive.

 

_Pharah_ : Oh my God, Angela! I'm so, so happy! What happened?

 

_Random old guy_ : Are you okay Angela? We're so sorry about what happened.

 

_Mercy:_ Oh, it has been amazing! You'll never guess how I survived.

 

_Pharah_ : Let me guess. Your fantasy super handsome and bold super powered spaceman descended from the heavens and picked you up from the town?

 

_Random old guy_ : No, It's gotta be ninjas, Japan is famour for them. A group of ninjas turned up and defeated the Omnic group?

 

_Mercy_ : You know, collectively, you're exactly right.

 

_Pharah_ : So, a group of super handsome and bold super powered spacemen turned up and defeated the Omnics?

 

_Mercy_ : No, my fantasty super handsome and bold super powered ninja turned up and saved me! It was so  _awesome_ , he jumped between me and an Omnic and deflected its bullets with his sword! He led me to his temple where he lives with his master, who is an Omnic, and now I'm staying with them until this passes over! This is the best!

 

_Random old guy_ : Wait. I thought that Sviss chocolates vere ze best?

 

_Mercy_ : Not as  _ze best_ as Genji. That's his name. His really nice and gentle and  _so cuuute,_ but he's also really hot and strong, and so fast! You'd have to see him to believe it!

 

_Pharah_ : Methinks that Angela hallucinatd her actual fantasy superhero

 

_Random old guy_ : Yeah, I'm afraid I can't believe that someone stopped bullets with a sword

 

_Mercy_ : I'll send you a video of him doing some cool stuff if I can! And we'll take a  _tonne_ of selfies! I swear to God, If I lose this guy it would be terrible. I am  _not_ missing this opportunity! Fareeha how do you pick up guys?

 

_Pharah_ : Have lots of money

 

_Random old guy_ : That's what I was gonna say

 

_Mercy_ : You're both idiots

 

_Random old guy_ : Glad that that's what you think now that you life has been saved by your fantasy super handsome and bold super powered ninja. And why do I still have this stupid name?

 

_Pharah has renamed Random old guy to Grandad Jacky_

 

_Grandad Jacky_ : I guess it's an improvement.

 

_Mercy_ : She was being generous. It should be great great great grandad Jacky.

 

 _Grandad Jacky_ : Quit your complaining kids. Eat your yoghurt. Angela, bear Genji's one hundred children

 

_Pharah_ : Wtf Jack

 

_Grandad Jacky_ : Eh, that's what is probably going through her head.

 

_Pharah_ :  Well  you get in there and you win the  _absolute shit_ out of Genji.  Go get him, girl!

 

Angela sighed and turned off her phone, narrowing her eyes in determination.  Zenyatta said that  _Genji could use the company_ . She would be the best damn company he had ever laid eyes on.

 

 

 

 

When it came to their evening meal, Angela excitedly sat down right next to Genji. Not only was she fulfilling her childhood fantasy, but she had met a _real ninja!_ She was _living_ with a _real ninja_ and his _ninja master!_

 

“So, Angela,” Zenyatta begun, breaking Angela out of her trance, “What is it like where you are from?”

 

“Oh, well I'm from the West, and I live in the Overwatch headquarters – it's an organisation. I'm their main medic and researcher into medical development. Which brings me to ask – how on Earth did you heal Genji like that? It was... Absolutely _astonishing!_ ”

 

“Thank you, Angela. Not many people get to see that.”

 

“Ah, no,” Genji began, “I have spent years trying to learn the ways of master Zenyatta. There are some who simply cannot achieve harmony in such a way as he can.”

 

“Soooo... Genji, where are _you_ from?” Angela asked.

 

“I am from the Shimada clan. I was second to my older brother, so I did not inherit the clan, despite my training. But that is fine, I did not want to own the clan. I am glad that I have found master Zenyatta. He has taught me so much.”

 

“So, you're from a clan of ninjas and you trained with them? How did you block bullets with your sword? That was _so cool!_ I think ninjas are just the _coolest_! I've always wanted to meet one.” Angela puffed with uncontrollable excitement.

 

“Well, it takes a many years of practise...” Genji seemed to be blushing.

 

“Would you perhaps be interested,” Zenyatta asked, “in joining Genji for his morning training tomorrow? He could teach you a few things himself.”

 

“Well, I don't think that I would be able to keep up with him,” Angela remarked, “but I certainly wouldn't mind joining in a little bit.”

 

Only the did Angela realise just how tired she was, her eyelids beginning to fall.

 

“Well, I am sure that you are tired. I hope that you rest well, Angela.” Zenyatta said as he stood up from the table as did Genji, and they both bowed. She awkwardly tried to copy them as they walked away in their own directions.

 

Angela walked straight into her room, and changed into what assumed was meant to be night wear before collapsing straight into bed and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

Genji silently glided through their fields, feeling the wind fly past his face. He felt so alive now, and he could not tell why. Perhaps the presence of someone new in their temple was an exciting new epxerience for him. For whatever reason, he stopped running when he arrived at the window to Angela's room.

 

He stared briefly at her face, lips gently parted, skin soft and smooth, eyes large and restfully closed. He saw how her body gently rised and fell with each breath, then silently sighed at how the moon lit her face up so brightly.

 

“You know,” Zenyatta's voicie from behindi him startled him, “If she wakes up right now she would probably be quite afriad of you staring at her.”

 

“Yes, of course, master.” Genji quickly answered, turning away from her and blushing.

 

“You know Genji, she greatly admires you.”

 

“Yes, she made it clear during our meal.”

 

“And I know that you see her as beautiful.”

 

“I-”

 

“So don't disappoint yourself and her and let her slip out of your fingers before she leaves.” Genji could have sworn Zenyatta winked at him as he silenty floated away.


	3. A slice of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late release - I lost a lot of progress on this chapter due to technological problems, and I didn't want to rewrite it due to the lack of feedback :;l
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Angela stared at the gentle golden light of the rising sun slowly pouring into her room through her windows. She briefly stared around, confused, before she remembered the day before. She sighed happily, before jumping straight out of her bed and donning her clothes. Genji was going to teach her ninja stuff this morning! With a bright smile, she jogged down the corridor into the main room, where Genji and Zenyatta sat, meditating.

 

“Ah, Angela. You are early.” Zenyatta spoke.

 

Angela hadn't yet looked at her watch, and looking, it was barely seven o'clock.

 

“You can feel free to join us if you like, Angela.” Genji suggested.

 

Angela eyed the empty space next to Genji.

 

“Sure, alright.” She answered after briefly pretending to consider his offer. She sat down next to him cross-legged, trying to replicaite what he was doing.

 

“First, you must dedicate your session to something. For what or whom is this meditation for?” Genji asked.

 

“The people who died in the Omnic attack yestarday?” Angela suggested.

 

“That is your choice.” Genji answered.

 

“We dedicate our session this morning to not only the people who the Omnics killed, but other local Omnics who are being mistreated because of it, or even in danger of becoming indoctrinated.”

 

“I sense you are having some trouble with yourself, Angela. You are feeling unfulfilled. Lonely. Yes?” Genji seemed to perk up when Zenyatta suggested she was lonely. Angela chuckled at how easily Zenyatta saw through her.

 

“Yes, that's right.”

 

“Well then, I hope you understand that this is not just striking a pose. You find the perfect position where your body is in balance, then ponder the spiritual side. For you, that will be your sense of fulfillment. You feel empty, but you are truly a gifted and busy induvidual. With anough focus, you can certainly rid yourself of these feelings.”

 

After some time, Zenyatta and Genji stood up, seemingly in perfect harmony, and walked to the dining area. Angela stared in amazement and confusion once again.

 

“So, Genji... What were your meditating about?”

 

“That is deeply personal, Angela.” Zenyatta chided her.

 

“Ah – sorry. I didn't know.”

 

“No, it is fine,” he answered. “I was pondering my family. They did not approve of my reckless behaviour, and we separated on bad terms, especially with my brother. I deeply love my brother, and I hope for some peace and reconcilliation between me and my family.”

 

After a long breakfast, Genji stood up.

 

“Angela. Woud you join me in my training? I will teach you all that I can now that you are here!”

 

“Of course!” She answered brightly, clinging onto his arm as he walked down to his training area.

 

_Little flirt._ Zenyatta thought to himself, and allowed himself a quick chuckle. He was meditating to hope that Genji could brake through his emotional shell. With Angela's help, surely it would be possible.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, Angela. Do you want to learn how to use a sword, shurikens, nunchucks, an bow and arrow, or unarmed combat?”

 

“Shurikens please!” She _had_ to. Throwing stars, the ninja's iconic weapon.

 

“Alright then. Be careful with these, they are very sharp.” Genji said, casually handing Angela a deadly metal star.

 

“When throwing shurikens, the initial release is the mos important thing. You need to understand how to get it out of your hand before anything else, so let's start with this wooden targe three feet in front of you. You do not throw the shuriken, or force it out of your hand, you just move the wrist and let it free from your hands with the right trajectory.”

 

After a few tries, Angela felt she was slowly getting the hang of it.

 

“It is difficult to get started.” Genji commented.

 

“To add more power, one can move their whole bodies into the swing. For example.” Angela watched as Genji threw a star into the target in front of him only with his arm, and it comfortably planted itself in the centre.

 

Then, he stepped back, and pushed his whole body forwards with his shoulder and leg, propelling it far into the air. Angela looked around for where it had gone before Genji pointed to a target about four hundred feet away. It was right in the centre of it.

 

“Oh my God, that's so awesome! Can you do it again please, and I'll record it?”

 

“Ehm – okay then.” As Angela recorded, Genji threw the stars over the hundreds of feat, landing dead centre of the target every time, nudging the last star out of place.

 

After Angela stopped recording, she had an idea.

 

“All right then Genji. Give me some start. Lemme at that far target.”

 

“Are you sure, Angela? That targe may be very diffiucult to hit.

 

“You're just afraid I'll break it.” She thinned her eyes at him and grinned devilishly.

 

“Oh?” He asked, folding his arms and leaning back.

 

“Alright then, show me your expertise.” He said, handing her a set of stars.

 

“I am the great bear! Fear me!” Angela shouted, throwing each shuriken, each lading about half way in between her and her target, and for the first time, she heard Genji laugh. It was so sweet.

 

“Okay, where to start...” Genji began. “You do not hold shurikens vertically, but horisontally. Hold the top one so that your thumb rests on the centre off it to give you more control of it as you throw.” Genji said, putting three shurikens into his hand, and throwing them at three seperate targets at once, all landing their mark.

 

After a while, they moved on from Shurikens onto basic sword play, but it quickly became obvious what Angela wanted.

 

“C'mon, just do something cool!”

 

“You want me to show off my skill to the camera?”

 

“Yeah! Cut this apple in half!” She shouted, throwing an apple she found on the floor at him, recording. She stood, mouth hanging open as he cut the apple not once, but five times, catching it as it split into ten perfect pieces.

 

“Alright, cut all this stuff up!” Angela shouted, throwing a handful of apples and oranges into the air as Genji effortlessly cut all 4 fruits into 4 pieces each. Genji laughed again at Angela's amazed reaction.

 

“Come on, that was nothing. Go on, throw me another apple.”

 

Angela recorded as the threw another apple. Genji managed to cut this one _eight_ times as it landed in his hand, falling int sixteen perfect little pieces.

 

“Come now, Angela. It is time for us to dine. We can practise combat without weapons in the afternoon.” Angela knew tha _we can practise_ means _I will teach you and maybe show off a bit_ but she certainly didn't object.

 

As the two walked inside, they both showered as Genji always does after training, although he didn't break a sweat that time. Soon, the two had met in the dining area, where Zenyatta was waiting for them.

 

Genji and Zenyatta bowed and said “Itadakimasu,” which Angela again copied.

 

Today it was sushi.

 

“I have not eaten much sushi in my life, actually. I wonder how it compares to _real Japanese_ sushi.” Angela wondered aloud before eating the first. She couldn't hide her delight.

 

“ _Wow_ , this is _good_! Thank you, Zenyatta!”

 

“It is my pleasure.”

 

 

 

 

Angela and Genji practically couldn't wait to get back outside to the training ground. Zenyatta watched as Genji taught Mercy the absolute basics of self defense.

 

“No, you put one leg _here_ and the other _there_ -” Genji struggled to explain the arm bar to Angela.

 

“Let me show you. Would you lie down please?” Genji stood up as Angela nodded and lied down.

 

Stood to her right, he took her right arm and placed his left foot on the other side of her head, and his right foot by her ribcage on her right, before slowly lowering himself to the ground for her to see how he presses her arm against his thigh to break it.

 

“Alright, let me try...” As he lay down on the ground, she began to do the arm bar, but ended up half way in between putting him in an arm lock and hugging him, jutt lying still on the grass and watching the sun set.

 

“Em – Angela, what are you doing?” Genji asked.

 

“We haven't hugged yet, have we? You know I owe you my _life_ , I thought I would have _at least_ hugged you...” Angela began.

 

“Oh... Of course.” Genji answered.

 

“Let's take a photo!” Angela said, pullingher phone out of her pocket, and shapping a shot of her widely smiling next to a very flustered and confused Genji, their limbs tangled together in a mess that pretty much resulted in he lying on top of him.

 

“Ah – I see. A nice photo.” Genji commented confusedly, then smiled as Angela giggled.

 

“Yes, a nice photo. Now where were we?” Angela asked, surprising Genji by suddenly getting the arm bar right before he could react.

 

“Not bad.” He responded, before easily escaping her grasp by rolling backwards.

 

Again, he laughed at her lying on the floor confusedly wondering what went wrong before helping he stand up.

 

“Come, Angela. Let us watch the sun set – there is a good place to watch it just up here.” Genji took her hand and led her up to the edge of the temple, where a staircase led up to a tower, in which they stood. Angela stared at the setting sun, its radiant beams basking the world in orange, the same fresh Sakura scent she had smelled when she had first came to her house filling he nostrils. She looked down at the plain below the temple, one side brimming with chery blossom, the other a deep, blue lake.

 

A breeze lifted angela's hear into the air, trailing behind her head as she gazed into Genji's jade green eyes. Eveything seemed to stop for the moment. She was going for it.

 

She slowly moved forwards, trying to close the distance between the two.

 

“What are you doing?” Genji asked, staring confusedly at her.

 

“Ah – eh – well – there was something on your face.” Angela lied, blushing profusely, wiping a finger across Genji's face, pretending to clean it. She awkwardly faced away from him, looking back at the Sakuras.

 

_Accidentally friendzoned. Savage._ She thought to herself.  _Perhaps he doesn't even know how to kiss. It's so cute that he's so hot and strong and experienced but he knows nothing about my culture. He's like a man-baby!_ Angela realised, suddenly giggling.

 

“Let us take another photo of ourselves. The lighting here is excellent.” Genji suggested.

 

“That's a good idea!” Angela responded with neverending excitement, pulling out her phone, and snapping a photo of them stood high up in an open tower, lit by the setting sun's rays. Both were smiling genuinely.

 

“Now _that_ ,” Angela began, “is a nice photo.”

 

 

 

 

After tea, when Genji went off to meditate on his own, Zenyatta approached Angela.

 

“I don't know what you're doing or how you're doing it, but you're making Genji laugh and smile. He hasn't been this happy in years. It makes me so – gleeful. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. You're getting through his emotional shell.”

 

“Oh... thanks, Zenyatta. I will!” Angela answered, before walking back to her room.

 

 

 

 

_Mercy_ : Alright then Mr.“ I can't believe that someone stopped bullets with a sword”,  check this out!

 

_Mercy posted a video: One talented boi cuts an apple eight times in midair_

 

_Pharah_ : Holy shit you found a real ninja

 

_Grandad Jacky_ : That is actually incredibly impressive.

 

_Mercy_ : Hold on, I can't keep having conversation when Jack has such a ridiculous nickname.

 

_Grandad Jacky_ : Thank you.

 

_Mercy has renamed Grandad Jackiy to Great great great grandad Jacky_

 

_Mercy_ : Much better

 

_Pharah_ : HA

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky_ : Not much better.

 

_Mercy_ : Anyway, check out these cute photos! He's so  _adoorableeeE!!!!!_

 

_Mercy has posted 2 photos_

 

_Pharah_ : Oh my God you're so cute together! You're not allowed to come back to Overwatch headquarters without this guy at your side.

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky:_ She can't keep him, you know. He has his own life in Japan.

 

_Mercy_ : You're not my dad

 

_Mercy_ : Anyway we haven't had that conversation. It's really obvious I'm super into him and I'm pretty sure he's into it too but he's so clueless! It's like everyone from Japan has no idea how romance works. He's like a man baby!

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky_ : You just gotta sit her down on ya lap and break the news. That's how I told you you were adopted.

 

_Mercy_ : You never adopted me and we're not related tho

 

_Pharah_ : You haven't got to act like you're old, we already know you are

 

_Mercy has updated her profile picture_

_Mercy has set her relationship to “taken”_

 

_Mercy_ : I don't wanna leave and leave Genji behind :,(

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky_ : Don't come back then

 

_Pharah_ : Very funny.

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky:_ Well you've already crushed D.va's dreams who still desperately clings onto the idea that you and Fareeha are gay for eachother. I wouldn't have to deal with your  _grandad_ crap. It would be a win win.

 

_Pharah_ : Since when did D.va ship us

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky_ : Since the second she saw you two.

 

_Pharah_ : Anyway, Angela. If you can't take him with you, then first, you can visit him again or he can visit us, and second, you gotta get that ninja D before you leave

 

_Mercy_ :  FAREEHA!

 

_Pharah_ :  It's true

 

_Mercy_ : >:(

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky has left the group_

_Pharah has added Jack Morrison to the group_

_Pharah renamed Jack Morrison to Great great great grandad Jacky_

 

_Pharah_ : Oh no you don't

 

_Mercy_ :  It's getting late  so goodnight.

 

_Pharah_ : Night

 

_Great great great grandad Jacky_ : :,(


	4. A day out

Angela woke up wondering when she'd go home. At first, she thought she could live here forever. And she wouldn't have minded either. It was like something out of a fairy tale. But now, she wasn't exactly missing home but she was wondering if she would have to go back at some point. Still though, she had only been in Japan for a few days, and had well over a week left.

 

With a smile, she jumped out of her bed, just waiting for what was in store for her. When the Omnics had attacker her, she was sure that she would die, but it was the greatest blessing she had ever had. She hadn't felt lonely for a second while living with Zenyatta and Genji.

 

After dressing, she pushed open her door and found Genji and Zenyatta just fininshing with their meditation in the main room. She noticed a sweet scent hanging in the air that had not been there yestarday, cherry blossom branches and petals strewn across the ceiling.

 

“Wow, when did all of this happen?” She asked.

 

“Yestarday night. We always decorate.” Zenyatta commented, and Angela frowned. _Decorated for what?_

 

After a quick breakfast, Angela swore she could see Zenyatta's stoic face smile.

 

“So, Angela,” he began, “you've been cooped in here for a while and you came here to experience Japan. There is another local village a few miles West of here. Why don't you and Genji take a trip out there? I'm sure it will be safe, and if it isn't, Genji will be perfectly capable of protecting you.”

 

“Oh, eh – sure, I appretiate it Zenyatta.” She answered with a bright smile. “What will we do?”

 

“That will be your choice Angela,” Genji answered, “but I've had some ideas. The village has a monkey park which a lot of tourists come to see. We should go and visit that.”

 

“A monkey park? Alright!”

 

Soon, the two of them were leaving the temple. Only then did Angela get a notification on her phone from Fareeha.

 

_Angela, you know it's February the 14 th, Valentines day? Make it count ;)_

 

Angela stared in shock. She didn't have any idea that it was Valentines day. That must have been what they had decorated for. That must be why Zenyatta – and his smug smile...

 

_Is he trying to set me up with Genji?_

 

“Is there a problem, Angela?” Genji asked as Angela realised she was staring at the message on her phone, stood still.

 

“Ah, no, of course not. I just got a message. Forget about it.” She answered awkwardly, putting her phone away and skipping up him, trying not to blush.

 

 

 

 

“Here we are, the the Jigokudani Monkey Park.” Genji proudly announced, casually handing a large wad of cash to the man in the till, who stared at it as the two walked straight in. Angela looked around at the bustling scene. It slightly took her aback, how she's gone from living with just Zenyatta and Genji for two nights to suddenly hundreds of people milling about.

 

Angela breathed out deeply, relaxing.

 

“Come on,” she said, grabbing Genji's arm and running up to the first enclosure.

 

“Someone is excited.” He commented.

 

“I was planning on visiting this Monkey park but I ended up giving up on it – too expensive and hard to get to.”

 

“I see.”

 

After stumbling upon some monkeys doing some things perhaps rather _unsigh_ _tly_ , causing Genji to turn away and Angela to laugh, they sat down on her stool and Angela had an idea.

 

Turning on Faceswap, Angela held her phone up.

 

“Let's take another photo!”

 

“Of course.” Came the ninja's reply as Angla grinned easily to herself, holding up the phone.

 

“AAH! Angela, what has happened to you!?” Genji shouted, recoiling in fright as Angela fell about laughing. The phone had seen a monkey in the background and put its face on top of Angela's, given Angela's face to Genji and given the monkey Genji's face.

 

“I... I-” Angela couldn't form a sentence as she kept laughing at how Genji's terrified expression turned into confusion. _ **d**_

 

“It's a faceswap, look.” She said, holding up her phone so that the monkey was out of frame, and Genji and her faces were swapped.

 

Angela laughed again as Genji stared, dumbfounded. Slowlwy, he moved parts of his faces around and recoiled as that happened on top of Angela's body.

 

Suddnly, he stared laughing as Angela pulled a face.

 

_He's so clueless..._

 

As they left the monkey park, Angela spotted a shop. She'd done her research, and in Japan on Valentines day, the female buys chocolates for the male. Then, one month later on, it is White day, and the male is buys gifts for the female if...

 

She blushed, taking a breath in.

 

“Let's buy something... As a souvenir.” She excused herself, walking into a shop. Japan heavily commercialised Valentine's day, and just about every shop was brimming with chocolates and decorations.

 

She had saved quite a lot of money before the trip, and decided to buy some expensive chocolates. She smiled when a box of Swiss chocolates caught her eye (which were, of course, the best) as she took it off the shelf and quickly bought it, hoping Genji hadn't noticed as he stood, staring at shelves. It appeared he wasn't well aquainted to any part of a modern life.

 

After they had passed a memorial for all of those in the nearby village that had been killed in the Omnic attack, that had been cleared up by the military by now, Angela sat down at a nice bench in the park and presented the chocolates to Genji.

 

“Genji – I brought you chocolates. Swiss – they're the best.”

 

“Thank you, Angela. Perhaps you will share them with me?”

 

“I'll have some if you insist-”

 

“Excellent.” Genji said, smile on his face as it was clear he was thinking. Perhaps on what he would buy for her on White day?

 

The two sat and talked for some time about different parts of Westarn culture – Genji was shocked by how Valentines were done in the West.

 

“You don't know who sent it to you? But what is the point?” Angela laughed.

 

“It's a secret. You've got to figure it out.”

 

And after they went home and the sun set, they ate and slept for the night. The next few days seemed to fly by as Angela eventually relaxed into Genji and Zenyatta's strange schedule, although she couldn't always interfere with Genji's training.

 

“Neglect to train for one day and your blade will be dulled,” Zenyatta commented, watching Genji train. For some time, Angela just stared, and sometimes recorded.

 

Usually Genji was facing away from her to conceal his blush.

 

And finally, the day came when Angela would leave home.

 

“ You're best sending letters – this is our address. ”  Zenyatta gave Angela a piece of paper, and she was horrified to realise that if she wanted to contact Genji and Zenyatta, she would have to send letters to Japan, and vice versa.

 

“ You have internet and electrisity, and I saw a computer in one of the rooms... Why can't you just get an email adress? ”

 

“We don't much use the computer nowadays, but I will try.”

 

“Thanks Zenyatta.”

 

“It is not a problem. Genji is more healthy now than he has ever been, and he will be looking forwards to seeing you agian.” Zenyatta bowed, and again, Angela awkwardly tried to copy.

 

“Angela – let us hope that we will meet again soon, yes?”

 

“Yes, of course! I'll make sure to stay in contact with you.”

 

“Then I will see you in the future.” Genji said, bowing as Angela walked down the road, waving. Seeing the temple, Genji perched atop it watching her leave, disappearing over the horizon brought a tear to her eye as she reached a main road and a taxi brought her back to the airport. Even though she had almost died and had lost all of her luggage, Angela felt spiritually enlightened. That feeling of lonliness and emptiness was long since gone.

 

She sighed and smiled as the plane began to take off.

 

It wasn't exactly the holiday she had hoped for. It was so, so much more. That sense of loneliness, that sense of emptiness – it was all gone.


	5. Epilogue

_One month later_

 

Jack narrowed his eyes as Angela completely annihalated him and Fareeha at Monopoly.

 

“You didn't just spend your whole time practising Monopoly with Genji, did you?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Before your trip, we just kept you around for comic relief. You always lost-”

 

“Hey!” Angela interrupted Jack as Pharah chuckled.

 

“But now you've just destroyed us over and over!” Jack complained.

 

“Come on, be honest. The only reason you didn't get the ninja D is because you were too busy practising Monopoly-”

 

“Fareeha!” Angela cut her off, trying to hide her face and blush.

 

“Wait, did you?” Fareeha asked.

 

“No, of course not!”

 

“Maybe another day.” Fareeha concluded.

 

There was a knock on the door. Angela jumped up, excited.

 

“What's got you so hyped up?” Jack asked.

 

“It's March 14th!” She answered..

 

“And?” Fareeha asked, but Angela was already down the corridor.

 

Soon, she came back, carrying a large box.

 

“It's for me, and it's from... _Japan._ This is from Genji.”

 

“Is it a limited edition Genji body pillow?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Stop it!” Angea said, hitting Fareeha on the arm and blushing again.

 

A s she opened up the box, not only was there an impressive assortment of chocolates and some impressively well-preserved flowers, but an actual set of shurikens and Japanese shortswords, a note attached to them.

 

_I noticed that you didn't get any proper souvenirs, so take these to remember your trip._

 

Angela smiled. Genji had sent her something for White day.

 

“Alright, Fareeha. Since you're so insistant,” Angela began, “This means that I am one step closer to the ninja D.”


End file.
